And I go
by W.Z.'s Alternative 'verses
Summary: Oneshot. First thing I'm uploading here on FanFiction. A rewritten version of the song "let it go" for my Frozen OC Tinna with description. Mention of male!Elsa and male!Anna and also an explaination at the beginnig. Takes place somewhere in a fanfiction of mine but doesn't have to be taken seriously yet. Nonetheless would it be nice if you would read and review it.


_This is a rewritten version of 'Let it go' from the disney movie Frozen (which I by the way **don't** own) takes place in a cenario, in which Elsa and Anna are born as boys named Elson and Arne._

_An old friend of the king, a sorcerer called Erlis (OC), who has the power over wind, helps the older prince in understanding his powers, while the boys also befriend the sorcerer's __daughter Tinna (OC), their godsister. Unknown to both boys, she is like Elson and can control the fire, but she isn't allowed to tell them._

_One night the girl sneaks into their room and wakes Elson up, so she can _**_show_**_ Elson__, and only Elson, that she was like him. Only she never showed him her powers that night and Tinna gotten instead hit by Elsons icy powers. She gets saved by the trolls but forgets that the prince has powers like her and Elson have to shut himself away from Tinna, until he can control his powers again (basically the same situation as in the original Movie, just with Arne as a bridge between the two, so they miraculously keep the strained friendship up)._

_While his greatest enemy is fear, hers is rage. Since there is always a door between the two and Tinna's father becomes strict and overprotective of her, she was occasionally full of rage, so she loses control as well. This only increase after her father dies resulting the girl into having rage on herself and selfhate, so she starts to shut herself into her own room (kind of ironic, huh?). This puzzles everyone in her godfamily especially Arne and Elson, after the older one finds out. It stays like this for some years until one day bandits sneaks into the castle and threaten the royal family. Forced to save her godfamily somehow, she draws the bandits attention to herself and inadvertly reveals her powers in front of Arne, in an attempt to free herself from the bandits' grasps, before she gets nevertheless kidnapped by them._

_A little while later she manages to escape by using her powers and causes by accident a forest fire. Thinking that everyone now knows about her powers and that she can't return to the castle, Tinna walks farther away. Here the song finally takes place._

* * *

A sixteen year old tanned girl with amber eyes and tied up coalblack hair, expect for one little snow-white streak, walks through a part of the forest that is already burned down. She wears a red-brownish dress, that covered most of her skin, and a pitchblack cape. In her hair is an icy blue flower and she wears on her right hand a bloodred glove with runes. She stops her walk and looks around to only see the still standing death trees. She begins to sing:

_"Fire burns bright in the forest tonight_

_All the smoke one can see."_

She continues her walk.

_"A kingdom full of destruction_

_And there is no King or Queen."_

She stops and looks around again.

_"The wood burns as hot as the raging conflict inside._

_No way to hold it in, cannot win this fight."_

The girl continues her walk again and starts to make angry gestures with her gloved hand.

_"'Just keep it in', 'you will just see',_

_'Don't give reason!', 'These worrys don't have to be'._

_'Just do not feel and it won't go wrong'"_

She looks at her glove for a second, before she decides to throw it away.

_"But it was too strong!"_

She conjures a few flames in her hands while singing.

_"And I go, now I go._

_There's no way back anymore."_

She forms with the conjured flames a little humanoid creature, that curiously investigates its environment and walks around.

_"Now I go and I go."_

She shoots a few sparks in the air while walking.

_"And there isn't any door."_

With a gesture the girl lets all the sparks fall to the ground.

_"I don't care, cause I am far away!"_

She lets two waves of flames out of her hands to remove a few death trees, which were in her way.

_"The road has just begun._

_The flames never bothered me anyway."_

She removes her cape and lets it fall on the ground. The girl walk farther until she sees a cliff. She also have the view on some overgrown ruins in the middle of a valley. She turns around and walks backwarts for a few steps

_"It's funny how the distance_

_Won't tell you what you shall._

_And the problems once beside me_

_Aren't with me now at all."_

She starts running towards the cliffs.

_"No one tells me what I can do"_

The girl stops her run before the abyss. Some flames comes out of her back, burning the clothes there away, and forms a pair of angel-like wings.

_"And set my limits without clue."_

The gril tests her wings with a few flaps while leaning over the abyss as far as possible.

_"No wrong, no right, no rules to see."_

She looks down seeing it's a long way down there. She takes a deep breath in.

_"I'm free!"_

She takes a leap of faith and let herself fall for a moment before her wings catched her.

_"And I go, now I go._

_I'm the one with the stars in the sky."_

She flys over to the ruins in the valley and lands in front of it.

_"Now I go and I go."_

Walking into the ruins center she turns around herself.

_"There's no need for a lie."_

She runs until she reaches the center of a circle in the ground.

_"Here I am and I'm on my way."_

She steps on the ground and flaming lines appear burning the dirt and the plants away while revealing the hidden design of the floor. The girl regards the ruins around her.

_"The way that has begun."_

She starts using her powers to burn all the plants and dirt in the ruins away. The ruins becomes thereby also rebuild as the castle it once was.

_"This fire in the air it gives my heart the sound."_

The stones of the castle glows red giving this way a lot of light.

_"My power flurrys into all these walls around."_

The defense walls are in the sentence completed.

_"And that what still is left, will help me to outlast."_

A huge tower is rebuild and surmounts the whole building.

_"There is no going back, some things simply can't last."_

She grabs the flower in her hair, while singing, and smells it for one last time, before throwing it also somewhere away. She unties her hair and shakes it down so it reaches her shoulders.

_"And I go, now I go."_

Her clothes catch fire and transform into a sleeve- and backless, scarlet dress.

_"And I vanish like the stars at dawn."_

She jumps into the air and flys around the castle, while the morning dawns.

_"Now I go and I go._

_The future isn't full__ outdrawn."_

She circles around the tower before landing on the top of it.

_"Now I am a part of the light of day."_

Her wings opens and becomes twice as big as they were originally.

_"My road has just begun."_

She looks into the rising sun.

_"The flames never bothered me anyway."_

She flys down from the tower and goes inside the building.

* * *

_Aaand that's it! What do you think? Are there some things I could do better? Any other suggestions?_

_By the way: I really write this as a fanfiction, but I won't upload it until it's finished. Why? Because the original is in my mother tongue german written and translating and uploading it before it is far from finished will lead into a lot of time before I upload a new chapter __and I don't want this to happen. And I'm sure you as readers don't want to wait very long for a new chapter._

_Please review!_


End file.
